villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Le Chevalier Noir
Arpine Lusené, also known as le Chevalier Noir (meaning the Black Knight in French) is an antagonist of Scrooge McDuck in Don Rosa's Disney comics. He's a French gentleman and a master thief. Lusené first appears in the story Black Knight, where he boasts to some reporters about his achievements as both Arpin Lusené and Black Knight. He then claims that the Black Knight is planning to rob the Money Bin empty, a n achievement that no other criminal has been succesful at. The following night, he does assault the Money Bin, but all he manages to steal is Omnisolve™, the perfect solvent trat can dissolve any material except diamonds. He decides to make a knight armor that is coated by Omnisolve™ and get inside of it, becoming invincible and then just walking into the Money Bin, destroying anything that Donald and Scrooge are trying to use to stop him. At the door of the vault, Scrooge tells him that many criminals have been succesful at robbing him, but he has always gotten his money back. Le Chevalier Noir responds that he never wanted to rob Scrooge - he has no methods of carrying all the money in the bin and he's rich on his own. As long as the media believes that he has robbed Scrooge, that's enough for him. His true goal is to use Omnisolve™ to destroy all the money Scrooge has. At that point, Scrooge notices the red carpet he had in front of the vault, which he uses to do an old prank, making le Chevalier Noir fall to Scrooge's diamond vault through several stories, ending up unconscious. The Ducks get him out of the armor. He admits his defeat, but escapes. He has a cameo in another Don Rosa's story, ATTAAAACK!, where he threatens to rob Scrooge again. Scrooge then blows up his car. His true return is told in the sequel to original story, Black Knight GLORPS Again, where he finds his armor that Scrooge hid, repeating the same formula as before, but this time he adds a hook in his armor that isn't coated by Omnisolve™, thus defeating the carpet prank and being able to continue the battle and actually getting into Scrooge's vault, starting to destroy his money. Scrooge responds that he's not going to let any reporters to Money Bin and if he must, he'll just fill it again with all the money he has in his many, many banks. Chevalier Noir then leaves, trying to find something he can steal that Scrooge just can't hide and replace. He ends up in a museum that shows Scrooge's own trophies and achievements to people. He plans to destroy everything in that museum as people are watching, and Scrooge tells him that his personally dearest treasure is the old gold nugget he found in Yukon. He tries to destroy the nugget, only to be trapped in an unescapable prison with Donald. He threatens to kill Donald, who instead stops him by making Omnisolve™ dissolve the oxygen in the room, making them both faint. Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie then go to the room, getting Lusené out of the armor and launching the armor into space. Lusené admits his defeat, but escapes again. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Image Needed